Redemption
by GenieBella
Summary: Two years after passed since the end of the animated series. Beast Boy yet again meets a certain blond ex-Titan, and he can't put her out of his mind. He has to show her that redemption isn't impossible, and that he's always there for her.


**I wrote this five and a half years ago at twelve years old as a request on Teen Titans fan forum I used to administrate. Someone wanted me to write a BB/T one-shot, so I did. Yes, my writing is terrible. Yes, the characters are OOC. I like to think that my writing has improved with time.**

**This is the original draft in all its glory. I have decided not to edit this, as I couldn't possibly make it into what I want it to be without changing the entire thing or scrapping it. I'm posting it now as a sort of record of my past stories, so that they'll all be here.**

"Dude." said Beast Boy, the green Titan. "Who's turn to do dishes?"

Everyone in the tower replied, "Yours!"

"Okay! Sheesh. Just asking a question." Beast Boy said.

Beast Boy was eighteen years old and one of the five Titans. He had green skin, green eyes and green hair. He wore a Doom Patrol uniform.

After doing the dishes, the green Titans went to his room and sat. He couldn't help but think of the blond ex-Titan named Terra. She had betrayed him so many times, yet he loved her. He was almost completely over her, but she still crossed his mind every now-and-then.

He turned on the radio. Coincidentally, his favorite rapper was on. His mind got lost into the great song when the sound was blurred by the alarm of the tower. Red lights flashed. He got up and ran into the main room. There, all the Titans were gathered around the computer. On the screen was a map of Jump City and a dot blinked on Pickle's Drug Store.

"Drug store robbery happening right now." Robin said. He turned around and pointed to the door. "Titans Go!" They all ran out the door and out of the tower.

Five minutes later, the Teen Titans arrived at the scene. There were five robbers. Each of them had a robbers mask with slits only at the mouth and eyes. Each one also had a gun. The cops hadn't arrived yet. The robbers were having the cashier to empty the cash register at gun-point.

"I have a feeling you're not here for a prescription." Robin said as he entered the store, four other Titans behind him. Four of the robbers pointed their guns at the Titans while robber pointed his or her gun at the cashier, who was still emptying the cash register.

"I am going to ask nicely." said Robin. "Put the guns down and you will go to jail without any scratches. "

Not one put their guns down.

"I am going to ask you again." he said. "Put your guns down."

No one did.

"This is your last chance." said Robin.

No one put their guns down.

Robin pointed at the robbers. "Titans Go!" hey yelled.

They all launched for the robbers. Each Titans go their own robber to fight. Beast Boy decided to get the one pointing his or her gun at the cashier.

"Hey! You!" yelled Beast Boy.

Just as the robber turned to look at Beast Boy, he turned into a wolf and clawed the mask, leaving three rip marks.

"Ahhhh!" the robber yelled. You could tell by the robber's voice that it was a girl. "You little-" she yelled. Then Beast Boy turned back into a human. The robber just starred at him. Then she made a run for it out of the store. Beast Boy followed her, the Titans not noticing. He followed her into an ally. She stopped, panting for breath. That gave Beast Boy a chance to catch her. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and to her chest. "Let me go!" she yelled. Her voice sounded familiar.

"Keep still!" Beast Boy said. But the girl slipped under his arms, her mask slipping off her head revealing her identity.

The girl was blond and had blue eyes. She was also an ex-Titan named Terra.

"Terra." Beast Boy said.

"Leave me alone!" she yelled. Tears formed in her eyes.

"Why?" he asked, astonished.

"Leave me alone!" she said. Then she ran off. Beast Boy was too shocked to run after her. Terra disappeared out of sight. After a few minutes of hard thinking, Beast Boy made his way back to the drug store. He saw the cops leading the four robbers away. He stood beside the Titans.

Robin looked at Beast Boy as the cop cars were driving away. "Where's the fifth robber?"

"Lost her." replied Beast Boy.

"So the masked person is a female?" asked Starfire.

"Yeah." Beast Boy said. His head was hanging down.

"Be not sad, Beast Boy." said Starfire. "We will locate her."

Beast Boy put on a fake smile, trying not to disappoint Star.

They got back to Titans Tower and Beast Boy sat down on the couch. Starfire carried some goop in a bowl and stood beside Beast Boy. "I have the pudding of sadness, Beast Boy. It will make you happy. But why are you sad?"

"Terra. She was Terra." said Beast Boy, starring ahead.

"What?" asked Raven, who had overheard the conversation.

"Terra was the fifth robber." said Beast Boy, still starring ahead and not looking at the others.

"Are you sure about this?" asked Robin.

"How did you find out?" asked Cyborg.

"Her mask slipped off. I know Terra when I see her." replied Beast Boy.

"What are we to do?" asked Starfire.

"We have to find her and put her in jail." said Robin.

Beast Boy snapped out of his 'trance' and looked at Robin. "NO! I can convince her! I know I can!" Beast Boy said.

"Convince her what?" Raven said.

"To stop!" Beast Boy said.

"It's not that easy!" said Raven. "She is very stubborn and only cares about what she wants. If she doesn't get-"

"That's not true!" Beast Boy said angrily. "You never took the time to get to know her. You were too busy accusing her-"

"And I had a good reason to accuse her!" Raven said. "I was right and no one listened!"

"They thought you were being critical as always!" said Beast Boy.

"Get a life Beast Boy," said Raven. "and stop thinking about that dumb blond constantly!"

"SHE IS NOT A DUMB BLOND!" Beast Boy yelled.

Raven closed her book and stood up. "You are such a-"

"STOP IT!" said Robin. "I'm sick of this constant fighting! I can't thinking with your babbling all the time! If you're going to do that, take it OUTSIDE the tower because we do NOT want to hear it."

Raven scowled and Beast Boy sat back down. He was in no mood to hear Raven's rants about Terra. He stormed to his room and picked up a comic book to read. After about an hour, there was a knock at the door.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!" snapped Beast Boy.

"It is I, Starfire. We have news on Terra's whereabouts." she said.

Beast Boy threw down the comic book and rush out his door, passing Starfire.

He ran into the main room to see Robin and the other Titans on the couch.

Robin saw Beast Boy enter the room so he stood up and walked to him.

"Terra had been captured and put in the Jump City jail." Robin said.

"Let's go then!" Beast Boy said.

"We thought maybe you'd wanna talk to her alone." Cyborg said.

Beast Boy liked that they respected that. Or did they not want to come because they hated her? Beast Boy didn't have time to figure that out. He quickly turned into a hawk and flew out the window towards the jail.

He arrived there five minutes later. He ran inside to the front desk. "Where's Terra?"

"Cell nine." said the secretary.

Beast Boy ran through all the cells. He passed by cells with prostitutes, cells with drug dealers, cells with killers, when he finally arrived at cell nine to see Terra on a bed, hugging her legs and crying.

"Terra." he said to reveal his presence.

She looked up and him. She had tear-stained cheeks and more tears coming down.

"Beast Boy..." she said.

"Why did you do it?" he asked.

"Do what?"

"You know what I'm talking about." he said. "You attempted to rob a store. If you haven't noticed, it's against the law."

"I know!" she said. "I just...I done it because I was low on money after I quit school. I couldn't find a job. It was the easiest way out."

"Why are you always looking for the easiest way out?"

"Because I'm a wimp!" said Terra. "I looked for the easiest way out, just like I did when I became Slade's apprentice."

"So you remember?" asked Beast Boy. "For all these years you remembered and you didn't tell me?"

"Well, yeah." Terra said, hanging her head.

"Why?" asked Beast Boy.

"Because I was-I felt so bad about what I done that I faked amnesia." Terra said.

Beast Boy sighed. "So how did the police find you?"

"They, ah, um, caught me buying drugs." Terra said.

"You what?" Beast Boy said, not believing his ears.

"I'm addicted to drugs. I have to have them all the time. That's one of the reasons I was low on money. I was spending them on drugs."

She was now standing up and in front of Beast Boy behind the bars.

"How, Terra? How could you let yourself get this way?"

Terra started crying again. "I don't know." she replied. "I truely am sorry, Beast Boy. I never ment to hurt you!"

"It's okay, Terra." Beast Boy said, putting his hand on her shoulder. "I forgive you."

In the months after that, Terra had become a Titan again, took drug therapy, and even dated Beast Boy. Everything in her life was going great. Expecally when he got on his knee during a dinner date with a box in his hand and said, "Terra, will you marry me?"

**So, like I mentioned before, this was an old story I wrote years ago by request. So if you don't like it, that's fine.**


End file.
